Mira, Mira, on the wall
by pinkfluffyunicorns3.3
Summary: Mira, the daughter of Snow White fall in love with a certain dog lover and can't keep away. Then she falls for a family friend and runs into a little trouble.


Mira White turned to face her mom. She wore a knee length white dress with a red hem, a gold waistline, and royal blue flowing sleeves. She had on a pair of gold strappy high heals. Her hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders and a gold headband was perched on her head.

Snow White took her daughters hands in her and looked into her deep brown eyes. "You look like the fairest of them all darling." she said.

Mira smiled at her mother and gave her a quick hug.

"The limos waiting." her mother said, as she guided her out of the castle.

Outside there gorgeous white stretch limo was parked in the entry way. The butler opened the door for Mira. She got inside and waved goodbye to her mother and father before the butler shut the door and the limo took off.

Mira sat staring out the window at the passing castles and villages. She was on her way to Auradon prep for the year and she wasn't very excited. She enjoyed the comfort of her castle, she loved going to the village to meet all the villagers, and she loved the adventure that came with being a princess in her town.

The castle that was Auradon prep came into view. A marching band and a group of students greeted her and she stepped out of the limo. She took in her surroundings, the lush green lawn, the giant statue, and the woods off to the side of the castle.

King Ben stepped forward to greet her. He bowed and she curtsied.

"You must be Mira." he said.

"Yes that would be me." said Mira in her soft gentle voice.

"Welcome to Auradon prep Mira." he said "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Mal, daughter of Maleficent."

He motion to a purple haired girl wearing purple and green leather.

"So your from the isle?" Mira asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"I always wondered what it's like over there. And I've always wanted to meet Villian kids." she smiled excitement practically pouring out of her.

Mal placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can tell we're gonna be fast friends." she said with a smile.

Ben continued talking. "This is Audrey, daughter of Sleeping beauty."

Audrey smiled at her and Mira waved hi.

"And this is Evie, daughter of The, uh, Evil queen."

Mira looked at her. She had blue hair, and wore mostly blue.

"So your from the isle to?" asked Mira, quirking an eyebrow.

Evie nodded.

"Tight!" said Mira giving Evie a fist bump.

Ben, Audrey and Mal looked stunned as the two girls began talking like they'd known each other for years.

"Well that went better then I thought." said Mal clapping her hands together.

"I can tell you like a well put together wardrobe." said Evie looking Mira up and down.

"Actually I designed my own clothes." she said.

"Really! Me too! It's gonna be so nice to have someone to help me with all the dresses and clothes people want me to make." said Evie looking super relieved.

"Yeah I look forward to working with you." said Mira.

"Me too. Why don't I show you where you'll be staying. And then I can show you the design room." Evie squealed.

The two girls walked towards the school still chatting away.

"Wow." said Ben.

 **Lunchtime**

Mira and Evie settled down at Evie's favorite spot for lunch. It was a tall birch tree full of leaves. Mira sat with her back against the tree, eating a shiny red apple and sketching. Evie sat next to her peering over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. Evie would point at a certain spot on the page and give her a suggestion.

Carlos, Mal, and Jay approached the two girls. Mira looked up and smiled at the approaching teens. Evie followed her gaze and stood up when she saw her friends. She hugged Carlos and Jay tightly.

"How was it?" she asked finally letting go.

"It was great!" said Carlos. "We won all of our games."

"Yeah. I got them ladies." joked Jay.

"Oh guys, this is Mira. She's the daughter of Snow White." said Evie stepping to the side so the boys could see Mira clearly. "Mira this is Jay and Carlos.

She smiled and waved slightly. Her long brown hair fell in her eyes considering the fact that she had taken off her headband. She brushed it aside so she could see clearly.

Evie the noticed Carlos. He had frozen in place staring at Mira. Jay elbowed him in the back causing him to nearly loose his balance and snap back to reality.

"H-h-hi." he managed.

Mira smiled shyly and then quickly looked back down at her sketchbook.

The teens sat down and began eating. Mal soon looked up.

"So Mira, what school did you go to before this?" she asked.

"Oh I was castle schooled." she said not taking her eyes of her drawing.

"Like Evie." Carlos put in.

Mira glanced up at him then continued drawing.

"What are you drawing?" asked Jay.

Mira looked up at him, raising her left eyebrow. "I'm _sketching_ a dress. I'm a fashion designer."

"Like Evie." said Mal, repeateding Carlos's words.

Mira glanced at Evie and smiled then looked back down at her sketch. She was drawing a gold dress, with blue sleeves and a blue sash.

She was thinking she could pair it with her blue sandal heals and her blue mini purse. Suddenly she felt breath on her neck. She turned her head and came face to face with Carlos. He was looking at her drawing but when he realized that she wasn't drawing anymore he looked up and met her golden brown gaze.

Mira looked up towards her friends and then noticed they had gone.

"Where'd everyone go?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." said Carlos looking equally confused.

Mira shrugged and looked back down at her paper, not realizing she was done with it. She looked back at Carlos who was now leaned against the tree next to her.

"Why are you and Evie such good friends?" asked Carlos. "I mean everyone expected you two to hate each other."

"People can surprise you I guess." said Mira, as she flipped the page in her sketch book.

Carlos turned so he was standing in front of her. Mira looked up at him and slowly stood up only to be pushed up against the tree, her hands pinned above her head. She looked into Carlos's chocolate brown eyes. His face was only and inch away from hers.

"Your the son of Cruella right?" asked Mira in a soft gentle voice.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Well your a bad dog." said Mira.

She attacked his lips with hers and soon there lips were licked and there tongues in the middle of a battle for dominance. Mira pulled away, and teases him a little bit, coming in but pulling back slightly so there lips didn't quite touch. Finally she gave in and kissed him fully again. After they were done they both rushed off to class thinking about there little make out session.


End file.
